The Oath
by YTSHomie
Summary: 18-year-old Emma is sent to fight in the Queen's army, all she wants is to be First Knight but The Evil Queen has other plans. Will Emma remain her light and pure self or will she be drawn into the Queen's Darkness? G!P SwanQueen.
1. Chapter 1

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Surprise! Here's my new story, more uploads coming soon! This is just to show my appreciation and love for all of my readers. I decided to switch it up and give you guys something I've never given you...introducing The Oath...**

Chapter 1

"The Queen is coming!"

"Straighten up!"

The room darkened, the lights flickered, and everyone held their breath. Regina Mills, also known as The Evil Queen stormed into the corridor with a frown on her face, "Does anyone want to tell me what happened?"

"There was an attack in the east wing, your majesty," her father Henry stated, "Your huntsman...is no longer with us."

Regina placed her hand over her chest, "What?! Who did this?! They will pay," she said with darkened eyes.

"We believe it was Maleficent, your majesty. Perhaps she is claiming her attack on the kingdom," Henry stated.

"My queen," Sidney, Regina's most trusted advisor stepped in, "The commons were left soaking wet, I believe it was Ursula with a sneak attack. She has been jealous of your beauty for some time."

"I do not want assumptions. I want answers!"

"My Queen, I will find answers for you," Sidney said quickly.

Regina took in everything that was being said before walking towards her guards, "You could not help Graham protect the palace, he is _gone. _How can I be sure that you will protect me?"

"Your majesty, we are terribly sorry—"

The Evil Queen snapped his neck, killing him instantly, "I need a new first knight. I need new protection!"

"It can be arranged, my queen," Sidney replied.

"Search all of the realm! I do not care if they are female or male, I just need _proper _protection. I want all of the former knight's first borns! Build me an army! DO WHATEVER NEEDS TO BE DONE!" Everyone jumped. Regina took a deep breath before speaking softly, "If I have to watch my own back then nothing is stopping me from killing everyone in this room," she glared before storming out.

Henry looked at Sidney, "She will not take Graham's death lightly, do not fail."

"If my queen wants an army, an army is what she shall have," Sidney stated clearly before turning towards the guards, "We move out at dawn."

* * *

"Again!"

Emma Swan charged at her father only for him to flip her over his shoulder. She landed on the hard ground with a thud, the wind was knocked out her chest and her back throbbed in pain causing the young blonde to groan.

Her father, David, chuckled as he walked over, "You have to expect that," he said while helping her up.

"Ah, I know but it is only a few minutes past dawn, papa. I am awake but my body is still asleep," she said as she rubbed her back.

"What did I tell you? The most praised warriors—"

"Wake before dawn. I know, I know," she sighed.

"Emma, you are quick and flexible, use it and you will beat me one day," he nudged her.

"Alright old man, enough of this," she grabbed his sword and tossed it to him before grabbing her own sword, she pointed it at him, "Let's go."

David gripped his sword tight, "Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"I have been practicing, come on papa," she huffed.

"Alright alright," he chuckled at his eager 18-year-old, "Let's begin," he smirked before swinging his sword at her.

Emma quickly blocked him then spun to the left before taking a big step and slicing at him. Her father moved fast enough to not get cut but Emma spun to the right to slice him again. When their swords clashed, it started a war of dominance. David was stronger but Emma was faster, it was a true sword fight. Both of them _just _missing each other. Both of them focused. Both of them proud of Emma's improvement.

Snow White walked outside and watched them with her arms crossed, "David, it's time for Emma to let the chickens out. Why don't you give her a break?"

"No," he grunted, "She does not want a break, do you?"

"No," Emma swung, "I am having fun, mother."

"Sweetheart, I understand that but you can not enter the Queen's guard until you're 21...that's 3 years from now. A break to do your chores will do you some good," she replied.

"She will be ready by then, right now she is training. I trained from sunrise to sunset with my father, she will do the same—"

"But she is not you, David—"

He stopped fighting with Emma and turned to his wife, "She will be better than I ever was! I will not have it any other way, we discussed this—"

"And you said she would still get to be a teenager. She wants to adventure and explore, she is not a knight yet, David," Snow argued back.

Emma winced as she watched her parents argue, she hated when they argued, especially over her. They wanted her to be two different people so badly that they never acknowledged or even asked Emma who _she _wanted to be. Her mother was right, she did want to go on adventures and explore but she also would like to serve the queen and sit at her table, making discussions on what would come to the children of the realm. Emma loved children, she wanted to help them see that there was more to life than hiding from The Dark One and trying to survive an Orge's War. She often wondered how she could show that to the youth if she never even experienced it herself…

After a while her parents stopped arguing and decided to let give Emma a break to complete her chores. Emma didn't mind doing chores, she loved making her mother's job easier. They had a small palace and farm, thanks to David's 20 year service to the Queen. He was a knight for Regina's mother, Queen Cora, and served his last few years as a knight for Regina, The Evil Queen. David didn't do much now, he ran their farm, serviced their village and gave food to the poor families around the kingdom. Snow stayed at home with the youngest member of their family, Neal. Emma's 8-year-old little brother looked up to her. Everyone looked up her; her friends in the village, their siblings, and a bunch of people that she didn't even know. All they knew was that she was the daughter of The Charming Knight. Emma was so much more.

"David," Snow warned softly as she looked out the window.

David looked out of the window and stood in front of his wife, "Stay inside. Tell Emma to take her brother to her room and stay there."

"What do you think they want?"

"I am not sure. Everything will be okay," he stated before walking outside meeting Sidney and two black knights as they approached, "Hello, gentlemen. What can I do for you? I can assure you that we've paid our taxes."

"We are not here for that," Sidney assured, "May we come in?"

"Yes, of course," David smiled before leading them inside. He sat down, "Is something wrong?"

"The _royal_ palace was attacked yesterday. The Queen's first knight was killed," he replied.

David gasped, "Graham's dead. I'm so sorry to hear that. I don't understand why you are here, though."

Sidney gave a signal causing one of the knights to hand David a scroll, "Royal decree," he started, "The Queen has requested all of the first borns of former knights in the realm. She is building an army. When training is done, she will select a new first knight."

"I—well, Emma is only 18. Plus, she's _different_, she'll need—"

"The Queen is aware of your daughter's _deformality_," he nodded, "I can not guarantee special treatment but she will be well protected. She must arrive at training camp tomorrow at dawn or I shall be back to collect...your last born."

David stood, "What? Has Regina lost her mind?"

"No but to prevent her going mad, she demands an army. Your daughter shall report at dawn on the palace grounds with that entry scroll. I know your concern, she's young but if I may be honest with you...The Queen is desperate for safety, she doesn't know who she can trust so she is unpredictable at the moment. If you do not want to _lose _your youngest, send your eldest," Sidney stated before standing, "We will meet again," he nodded before leaving with the black knights.

David huffed and ran his fingers through his hair before reading over the decree, "Snow...could you come here, please?"

Snow entered shortly, "Well what did they want?"

He handed her the scroll before sighing, "She could be—"

"KILLED! Oh David, no. We can't let her go," she stood in front of him, "I won't allow it."

"Either she goes or Regina takes Neal instead," he replied, causing his wife to gasp, "She is strong, Snow. She can do this."

Snow teared up, "She's just a baby David, there could be a war at any moment. I do not know when I will see her again," she said before sobbing into his chest, "Do not make her go, David."

David held his wife before kissing her head, "I served the Queen, Emma shall do the same," he said before walking out of the kitchen and going to Emma's bedroom, "Emma?"

"Yes papa? I was just taking a break, reading a tale, I can get back to my chores," she said sitting up quickly.

"No, it's quite alright. Relax. Um, The Queen sent out a Royal Decree...you have been chosen to join her new army. She's also looking for a new first knight. Now with your speed, I think you'll excel—"

Emma's eyes widened, "Wait, hold on. Just slow down. She wants _me_ to fight for her? I'm honored but I'm not sure I'm ready. What if there are ogres?"

"Emma, you have no choice but to be ready. I'll be taking you to the palace before dawn. You will be just fine. I believe in you. You'll become first knight and—"

"No. It's soon. I need more training and what about my friends?!"

"They will understand, Emma. You are going, we don't have a choice," he argued.

"You say _we _but it will only be _me _out there risking my life. I'm scared papa—"

"YOU ARE NO COWARD! YOU WILL FIGHT FOR YOUR HONOR AND YOUR FAMILY! THIS IS YOUR TICKET TO FREEDOM!"

Emma jumped back and looked at her father in a way that she never had before, with fear. She knew that she couldn't let him down, "I will fight."

"And you will not stop until you are first knight and have things your way, do you understand? Emma, I need you to understand. I don't want you to lose and die, I want you to get close to Regina so you can shape the future that you want. She trusts the first knight over all knights, you can do this," he said to her with a nod before tossing the scroll on her bed, "This is everything that you will need, start packing."

The blonde gulped, "Yes papa."

•••

"I shall miss you, dear friend," Regina said before leaning down and kissing Graham's cold body while it laid in a casket.

"Maybe, you will. I'm sure you will miss rolling around in the sack with him more though, right?"

The Evil Queen stood and turned slowly, "Maleficent, how did you get into my palace?"

"Thin walls, I guess," she stepped closer, "I came to insure you that I did not place an attack on your kingdom. If _I _did, it'd be much more tortuous," she smirked.

"Well I knew it was not you, I didn't see anything dragon scales sheddings," Regina glared, "What _else_ did you come for, dear? I sure hope it's not to fight," she replied while making a fireball in her hands.

"Oh no Regina, I simply came to warn you. You see, my daughter, Lilith, has just turned 18. She began training today, she wants to be a knight like her father and protect well..._me_," she chuckled, "Ever since she turned 13, I have thought her nothing more than to _hate you_. So when she grows stronger, when she learns to use her dark magic...I shall be back with my daughter leading my army and your kingdom will fall."

"Over my dead body," she replied quickly before chuckling, "This was amusing Maleficent, really. Your daughter has not even been training a full day yet, by definition, she's not even strong enough to beat my black knights, let alone _my _army. So please grow your daughter, the stronger she gets, the more desperate she becomes," she explained as she walked back over to Graham's body, "And when you're desperate, you're weak," she sniffled, placed a kiss on his forehead, and waved her hand, using her magic to send Maleficent back to her own kingdom.

•••

"So how did you two get away with it?"

"Her father wasn't home, she invited me over," he shrugged.

Emma's eyes widened, "So what does it feel like?"

"Like sex," August chuckled, "It was warm. She made beautiful noises."

"I'm so jealous. I will never get to have sex now, serving this stupid army," Emma kicked the ground.

"Listen, you know I would be right next to you if the Queen didn't spare my papa and I because my mom just died," he explained.

"I know and I'm sorry but I go to training camp in the morning and it's happening so fast," she sighed.

"Wow, so this is really happening," August said knowingly.

"Yeah, I will be serving the Queen," Emma nodded, "I am scared, August."

"Fear is natural. The moment you let it consume you is when you become weak. You're a good fighter Emma, you'll only grow stronger and hungrier. You want it now but when you step through those gates, see our beautiful leader, and feel important, you will want it more and you will fight for it. I know you will," he smiled.

"Yeah…I have been training for this for three years now, I know a lot of techniques," she replied, "Our Queen is beautiful but she's murderous, what if she doesn't like me and kills me? She's killed _children _before, August, she will not hesitate to kill me."

"She will not kill you. She will see what I see," he shrugged.

"What's that?"

"Light," he simply replied.

Emma smiled and blushed, "Thanks Auggie, you're the best."

He smiled, "Don't find a new best friend at camp, alright?"

The blonde hugged him tight, "Never. Will you check on my family while I'm gone? Please?"

He hugged back, "Of course, I will help out. Will I be able to visit you?"

"I'm not sure yet but I will write to you, like everyday," Emma nodded.

"You better. I will miss you. The palace is only a few roads away, I can—"

"No. Don't risk anything, please. I don't want you to get hurt, I will write to you and let you know what I know, deal?"

He smiled, "Deal. I love you, Emma."

"I love you too, August," she replied.

* * *

Regina barely slept through the night. It was minutes before dawn, she stood in her bedroom window and watched all of her potential Knights enter through the palace gates. She began to pace as she thought about what Maleficent said.

"Your majesty?"

She stopped, "What do you want Sidney?"

"Breakfast is served…"

"Keep it warm, I'm going somewhere," she said before poofing away.

Despite Sidney's confusion, Regina poofed herself to the palace of an old friend. She cleared her throat, "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Well you don't have to shout, dearie," he giggled as he appeared sitting in a chair, "The Evil Queen has traveled to my home, I'd like to know the reason before I..._kick you out_."

"I'm building an army, that will take months to perfect. Maleficent has threatened me and the whole kingdom," she explained.

"Why don't you use your magic to handle her and everyone else? Hmm? I think I know why," he smirked before appearing in front of her, placing his hands on her stomach, "Is the queen drained from the baby she lost with the huntsman?"

She stepped away from him, "How do you know about that?"

Rumple giggled, "When will you realize that I know everything, dearie? What do you want, Regina?"

"I've lost a child and a first knight, I need you to lead me to my new first knight and possibly whip me up a potion for a child unless you want me to steal one from your village," she smirked.

He tapped his chin, "I'm all out of favors...but if it's a deal you want, I assume I can offer you one."

She glared at him, "Name your price."

He smiled wickedly, "This army that you speak of...I want half," he shrugged.

"Absolutely not, did you not hear what I just said? Maleficent is planning to attack my kingdom!"

Rumple held up his hand, "Your kingdom will be fine. I will point you to your child and first knight, a very powerful first knight might I add," he walked over to his large table and placed a crystal ball in front of him, when Regina appeared next to him he waved his hand over the ball, "The one you seek, is entering your kingdom gates as we speak."

"What? He's already entering my army, how convenient–"

"Well you are mighty impatient, aren't you? I didn't say it was _he_," he giggled, "Look closer…"

Regina leaned closer to the crystal ball and let her eyebrows furrow when she saw Emma hugging her father goodbye before tossing her napsack over her shoulder and walking onto the campgrounds where her fellow trainees waited, "What games are you playing, imp? David's child is merely 18."

"That child is the product of _true_ love. She possesses very powerful light magic and the best part is, she doesn't even know it yet," he smiled.

"So you expect me to let a child be my first knight?"

"Lilith is only a child and she's leading Maleficent's entire army. Don't be foolish, _you _asked for all of the first born, you didn't acquire their age. Emma, is very strong," Rumple explained.

"So that takes care of my first knight problem but what of my child?"

"Did you not hear anything that I said? Emma possesses powerful _light _magic. She's powerful enough to break any spell, especially the one your mother placed on you to prevent you from having the _huntsman's _baby," he smirked, "Didn't think that I knew that, either?"

"Oh that's right, Sidney did mention that David's child was different. So I'll force her to give me a child, thank you Rumple, half of the army is yours," she waved him off.

"Not so fast, your majesty. Emma's magic won't work unless it's given willingly, you can't just force her to give you a child. All things magic, come with a price," he nodded, "Even if she does _dark _things, her magic is still powerful but it has to be used willingly."

Regina glared, "There are always tricks with you! First, you show me a child who barely is old enough to carry a sword, let alone protect my kingdom. Then, you say she has great magic and can give me my baby and now, you speak in riddles!"

"There's no mystery, I've given you all of your answers, you should be forever grateful—"

"This better be worth half of my army, what do you even need an army for?!"

"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Rumple stated before waving his hand and sending her back to her bedroom.

The Evil Queen looked around her room before looking at herself in her mirror, "You can have happiness," she told herself, "But you must take it," she nodded before looking over her shoulder, "Sidney!"

The man rushed into the room, "Yes, your majesty, so glad to see you've returned."

She held up her hand to silence him, "Take me to the grounds, I want to meet my potential army. Bring me Jacque, I need to talk to her."

•••

Emma was setting up her side of the tent when a voice spoke to her from the other side, "You got a name?"

"Emma," she mumbled.

"Mulan," the voice replied, "Where are you from?"

"East Mist Haven," she stated, "H-How about you?"

"North, by the snowy mountains," she replied, "You're that...special girl, aren't ya?"

Emma gulped, "Is that what everyone says?"

"For the most part. Listen, your junk is your junk. Just keep it away from me and we're good," Mulan replied.

"Sounds good," she nodded before laying down on her cot, "Think we'll be outside forever?"

"It's too early to tell but winter will be here before we notice. I suspect our last warm days are upon us," Mulan modded.

"The cold doesn't bother me much but I've never had to sleep in it," Emma stated.

"I have but I plan to find a handmaiden to keep me warm, I suggest to do the same," she replied before leaving.

Emma chuckled before sitting down on her cot and began to start writing to August. That was until she heard loud Royal horns causing her to step out of her tent, she found Mulan and stood next to her, "What's going on?"

"It's the Queen," she replied.

Emma looked up to the platform where The Evil Queen and three others stood. A dark haired woman stepped up and spoke, "Today your lives change forever. Today you look royalty in the face and devote yourself to it. To prepare you for the oath, The Queen has decided to test you all, there will be no special treatment, men will fight women, teens will fight adults. It's the survival of the fittest," Jacque stated clearly, "Who is prepared to fight before their Queen and show her some skills?"

A lot of men roared, a few women too, Mulan cheered and raised her sword but Emma's eyes remained glued to the Queen. She hadn't seen her in years, she had forgotten how beautiful she was. She was knocked out of her thoughts when Mulan slapped her shoulder before walking over to the pit that was in front of the platform that held the Queen and her advisors.

A warrior named Knottingham walked up to face Mulan. The crowd chanted for him but Mulan didn't look scared. They had nothing protecting them but their swords, this wasn't ideal for Emma. People will die here and she decided to focus so that she could make her father proud.

"You got this Mulan," she called out as the battle began. Mulan was fast, Knottingham couldn't strike her. It was long before Mulan used her speed to get behind him and stab him in the back. Emma's eyes widened as the tall man's body fell to the ground.

Mulan looked eyes with Regina, she gave her Queen a proud smile. This caused the Queen to smile back before standing up, she held her hands in front of her as she spoke, "You all have traveled from the deepest parts of _my _kingdom but do not think that I'm easily amused," she glanced at Mulan, "You were excellent my child but not good enough to have dinner with us tonight," she smirked, "The winner of the next battle will have dinner with me in the castle while the rest of you...fight over dirt and whatever my cooks make you."

Jacque stood once Regina sat back down, she glanced over a scroll, "Where is Hercules?"

All of the men moved out way and let the young male step forward, he looked at Jacque, "I'm only 18."

"We're aware of that," she nodded before looking over at Emma, "You, you're 18 right? Come here." The blonde nodded and she stepped forward, Jacque smirked, "Nervous?"

"No ma'am," Emma replied, "I'm ready."

"Good," she nodded, "You may begin."

Hercules held his sword tight before swinging it at Emma. The blonde jumped back before rolling on the ground and slicing his leg causing him to groan out in pain, she hopped up and swung at him again but he blocked it with his sword. Hercules smirked at Emma, using his strength to push his sword against hers, the blonde kicked his knee causing him to fall on the ground, she stood over him with her sword pointed at his neck.

Mulan and others cheered when Hercules dropped his sword, surrendering to Emma. Jacqueline was impressed, Regina was impressed. The Queen stood before walking next to Jacque, "Finish him," she said.

Hercules looked at Emma with worried eyes, "No. Please."

"Finish him," Regina repeated carelessly.

"My father says that a good knight, knows when they have won," Emma said before helping Hercules off of the ground.

Regina raised her brow, Jacque spoke, "You have just disobeyed your Queen."

"I was sent here to protect _my _Queen, she was in no danger," Emma turned to Regina and bowed, "My apologies, your majesty but a knight without honor is not a knight at all," she said before walking back to her tent allowing everyone's eyes to follow her.

Regina whispered to Jacque before leaving with her guard and Sidney. Jacque looked at the crowd, "The battles are over."

•••

"She may be pure of heart but she will not do whatever it takes to protect you! Forget what the imp said and find a suitable Knight," Sidney argued, "We are wasting time!"

Tinker Bell flew in on her fairy wings, "The ultimate goal is a child here, right? Your spell can only be broken with light magic, turning Emma dark will only backfire."

"She can fight," Jacque nodded as she ate an apple, "But can she protect you?"

Regina held her hands up, "Enough! Bring me the cricket and prepare the girl for dinner."

"Yes, your majesty," Sidney nodded.

Regina made her way to her bedroom, her mind swimming with questions about Emma. She then began to question herself, she had let Emma's disrespect go without consequence. What would the people think of her? Had she gone soft? Her thoughts were cut short when she heard tiny wings flap.

Jiminy Cricket sighed, "You wanted to see me, my queen?"

"I need your help, cricket, your parents have already been released," she waved her hand and the cricket turned back into a curly haired ginger man, "You are back to your normal state."

He smiled, "You must _really _need my help."

"Hush your mouth, cricket. I'm sure Sidney has filled you in," she nodded.

"Yes, he has. There is someone who can break the spell that your mother placed on you, that's good. I hear you are displeased though?"

"She's so...Good. Pure of heart like the imp said but I need some...something else. If she is good, she'll make me weak. The imp sent me on a goose chase!"

"Perhaps, she is what you _need_," Jiminy spoke, "She will not weaken you my Queen. You have a lot of minds surrounding you, they will linger and agree to your every word. Maybe someone with their own mind will do you some good."

"But how will I know that she will protect me? A strong mind can not stop a dagger that I can not see," Regina began to pace.

Jiminy watched his Queen, he swallowed, "This child is very important to you, I can tell."

The Queen froze, "I do not have Graham and I do not have the child that we planned for. I feel…"

"Empty," he nodded, "Test her if you must but along the way, get to know her, let her know you. I believe that she is strong enough to do all that she is destined to do."

"Good because you are having dinner with us to judge her character," Regina nodded.

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded.

"You may go, tell Jacque to come see me," she demanded before going to her bath that her maids ran for her. She undressed and sat in the bath, "Ah," she sighed with relaxation.

"You requested me," Jacque smirked softly as she entered her Queen's chambers. She had never seen her naked before but she was anxious. Graham was gone, it was only a matter of time before Regina would assign someone new to take care of his _duties_.

"Plan a mock attack for tomorrow. We will test the child, if she passes, she will train personally with you," Regina stated.

Jacque nodded silently before sitting on the edge of the tub, "Your majesty, I've been thinking. Perhaps, I could be your first Knight and you can stop this search," she slipped her hand in the water and placed her hand on the Queen's thigh, "I can please you, my Queen."

"Jacqueline, unhand me before I cut your hand off," she snapped before smirking as she sat up, her upper body now revealed. Jacque licked her lips, "You want to know what it feels like to be with a _real _woman?"

"No. Only a Queen," she replied.

Regina grabbed her neck, choking her, "Well then you better go find one," she choked her warrior tighter, "Plan a mock robbery for the girl, make sure it is fail proof, and keep your hands to yourself. If you fail to do so, I will personally take your sword and slide it down your throat until the pointy end comes out…," she snaked her hand and cupped the woman's vagina, "Right here."

"Yes, your majesty," she squeaked out.

The Queen let her go before settling back into her bath, "Ahhh."

•••

"How did you know that would work?"

"I did not," Mulan chuckled, "But once I saw the snow tumbling down, I knew that I did the right thing. Come on, Swan. Tell us about your most victorious battle."

Tamara scoffed, "As if she has any, she is only 18 full spins."

"But she is an excellent fighter, go ahead, Emma. Tell us," Mulan encouraged.

"Um well," the blonde rubbed the back of her neck, "There was a break in at my family's farm—"

"Swan," A black knight entered their tent, "The Queen has requested you, come with me."

"Ooh," Tamara smirked as Emma stood, "The Queen will behead you for your actions earlier."

Mulan scoffed, "Do not listen to her, Emma. I will see you when you return."

Emma nodded, "I will return," she assured before leaving with the black knight. He led her pass the stables, through the garden, and through the back gates of the palace, "This place is...huge."

"Yes it is and her majesty will notice if anything is missing so do not touch anything," the knight stated sternly before turning to her, "Once you enter this room, the handmaid's will make sure you are presentable for her majesty. You will be having dinner with us tonight. Whilst inside of this room, the maids are yours," he smirked, "If you wish to have your way with them, you may. If they upset you in any way, call for me. My name is Hyde," he said before opening the door.

Emma nodded and walked inside the room. Two maids walked over to her and began undressing her, the blonde gulped. Their hands roamed over her now naked body with sponges. When one of them began to stroke her member, she whimpered, "Um ladies, that feels very good but I do not want to keep the Queen waiting."

"Oh, of course not," one of them replied before dressing Emma. They took a step back and looked over her before clapping at their work.

The blonde walked over to the mirror and smiled, she looked like royalty. After thanking them she found Hyde and he led her to the great dining hall where Jiminy, Jacque, Sidney, and Henry, the Queen's father, sat waiting. She sat next to Jacque, across from Henry. She swallowed, "Hello."

Henry smiled, "Hello, child. I heard you put on a good fight earlier."

"It was pretty mediocre," Jacque responded.

Emma sank in her chair. When Regina entered in a beautiful dress, the blonde sat up, staring at her Queen. She always thought she was beautiful but she had never realized how truly stunning she was. Everyone stood, including Emma, she was the only one who smiled.

Regina noticed, "You may all sit," she stated, when they sat back down, she sat down before speaking, "We have a guest. The brave girl who disobeyed me."

"Your majesty, I am terribly sorry—"

"Number one, never speak unless spoken to," she snapped before taking a deep breath, "Are you going to be a problem for me, Swan?"

"No, your majesty," Emma replied.

"Let us eat," Sidney snapped his fingers and dinner was served.

The Evil Queen never touched her food, she simply watched Emma devour hers, "Georgina, my young knight has run out of apple cider."

The servant quickly refilled Emma's drink, the blonde smiled at her, "Thank you very much."

"If you stare any harder, your eyes will burn," Tink said as she floated next to the Queen's ear.

Regina was surprised by her small fairy friend, she whispered, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to check out your soulmate," she giggled, "She is beautiful, the handmaids were giggling and swooning in the corridors, now I see why."

"She has not looked at me once, some soulmate. I am making a fool of myself," Regina scoffed.

"Relax, Regina. You are simply nervous. Perhaps she does not know that she _can _look at you. You need to get to know her," Tink stated.

The Queen cleared her throat, "Swan, are you enjoying dinner?"

"Yes, your majesty," Emma nodded.

"We can tell, you have eaten 3 plates full of food," Jacque roll her eyes causing Emma to drop her fork and lean back in her seat.

"Jacqueline, you can go to guard the door now," Regina snapped, "One more remark like that and you'll be sent to your chambers or maybe sent to a tent _outside_," she glanced at Emma, "You can eat until your stomach is upset, you are my guest."

Emma smiled, "Thank you, your majesty. Your palace is grand..."

"I am glad that you like it. You know, the first knight gets their very own wing," she replied.

"Wow," Emma looked around, "That would be an honor."

"Swan, I know it only your first day but you may be first knight one day, do you know what comes with that? A seat at the round table, your own private guard, and leader of my army. There is an oath that you must take. The first knight is a decision maker in the kingdom. Have you thought about that? Is there anything that you would like to change?"

The blonde swallowed and wiped her mouth, "I...well I like children. My family has a farm and when I deliver vegetables to the village, I notice that a lot of children are malnourished and neglected, I would like nothing more than to change that."

"A visionary," Henry smiled, "Excellent."

"Well said, Emma," Jiminy smiled.

"Thank you," she blushed before looking at Regina, "I hope I did not overstep, your majesty."

Regina sipped her wine, "No, you did no such thing. I asked, you answered. Well Swan, you do understand that being First Knight is a very time consuming job? You would have very little time to see your family. I am sure that you have a special someone back home, are you prepared to leave them?"

"My family will understand and I do not have a significant other...I have never been with anyone," she said quietly.

"Being pure is nothing to be ashamed of," Jiminy reminded her.

"I was born different, no woman or man would want me, sir. For that...I am ashamed," Emma replied.

"I do not understand your pain, child but I assure you, this kingdom, this palace, is a place of acceptance," Henry stated.

"Indeed it is, well said Father," Regina chimed in, "Swan, you are pure, there's no shame in that. I'd like to invite you somewhere with me tomorrow."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, anyone who is brave enough to stand up to me deserves a chance. If you continue to do well with your training, you will notice that your time spent here in the palace will extend," The Queen stated.

Emma smiled, "That sounds rewarding. Thank you, your majesty."

"Hyde," Regina called, when he quickly appeared, she spoke again, "Take _Emma_ back to her tent."

•••

"Well...what did she say?"

"Yeah, tell us."

"You don't look tortured."

"You are dressed like a Duke."

Emma chuckled, "Guys, one at a time. I will tell you all about it," she said as she began to undress, "Tonight was quite the night," she laid down, "Alright, so when I first arrived, _three_ maids bathed me."

Mulan smirked, "Oh that sounds like a dream."

"It was very nice. Then, they dressed me in the softest fabrics I have ever worn in my life. After that, I had dinner with the Queen and her advisors. She liked my bravery," Emma smiled.

A young Dorothy Gale asked, "What is the Queen like?"

"She is…," the blonde blushed, "She is very beautiful. She sat under the candlelight like an angel—"

"Of death," Tamara chuckled, "She is too evil to be beautiful."

"That is not true," Emma argued, "You know nothing of the Queen."

"You had one dinner with her! You let her charm fool you. If she likes bravery, let us see how I am rewarded when I rip your head off," Tamara took out her sword and poked the front Emma's neck, "If anyone should be getting special treatment, it is I! I am stronger, braver, and older than you. You have never even fought in battle."

Emma gulped at the blade but Mulan pulled out her sword and pointed it to Tamara's back, "Do not let your envy get you killed. Back away from my friend, do not be a fool."

"What is going on here?" Hyde peaked in with two other black knights. Tamara and Mulan froze as he walked inside the tent, "Here I am doing my final round of walkthroughs and look at what I find, you ladies are much more rowdy than the men," he chuckled causing his knights to chuckle, "What is the meaning of this? You," he pointed to Mulan, "Answer me."

She lowered her sword, "Sir, Tamara is envious of Emma's time spent in the palace, she attacked her."

Tamara turned towards Mulan, "I did not!"

Emma sat up as the knights checked to make sure she was okay. Hyde stood between Mulan and Tamara, "Enough! Tamara, is it? I would sure hate to wake the Queen up and have her deal with this so I will spare you tonight. A Knight in the Queen's Guard is loyal and does not believe in being envious."

"I am not envious, I simply know what a phony looks like and she is just that. Given the proper chance, I can prove to the Queen that I am worthy of being her first knight," Tamara assured.

"That settles it then. Tomorrow, you and Swan will battle. The winner will join us on our quest tomorrow. Goodnight, return to your assigned tents," Hyde said before leaving with his knights.

•••

"Was she wounded?!"

"No, your majesty. She does not have one scratch. The other trainee was furious so I told her that she and Swan will battle tomorrow before we leave for our quest—"

Regina fumed, "You did what?! Are you a fool? I have already set for Swan to attend the quest not some other girl!"

"I know what I am doing, your majesty. You put me in charge of your army and I am taking charge. Trust me–"

The Queen tightened her night robe, "Trust you? You want me to trust you? The last time I trusted any of you, Graham was murdered!"

Hyde bowed, "My Queen, I assure you, you will have your first knight and you will go on your quest as planned."

"Everything better go as I planned or it will be _your _head on a stake. I will be entertained before a quest, that does not sound terrible. Swan best not lose. The loser dies at my hand. Now, get out of my chambers, I need my beauty rest," Regina used her magic to throw him out and slam the door before beginning to pace. Tinkerbell flew in through the window, "I knew I should have had Swan staying inside of the palace."

"Would you calm down? You need to learn patience," she replied.

"How can I be patient? Ugh, I should just have Jykell whip up a love potion and go from there," Regina scoffed looking out of her window.

"No, Rumplestiltskin said—"

"I know what the imp said! Time is winding down. Maleficent's army will be here soon and I am not prepared. I have no army, no first knight and no child. I can not have a child in the middle of a war," she turned to the fairy.

"You can not have a child forcefully either," Tink said softly, "Your happiness will come Regina, if you allow it. From what I can tell, Emma is young but she is wise. She enjoys children, isn't that a sign of good faith. She has never been with a woman, she is yours to mold. You have full control, Regina. There is no need to be frightened, let her come to you. You are an amazing person."

She sighed, "You are right. I need to calm down. Tomorrow is a new day, Swan will be spending time with me. I need to rest, leave me Tink. I am forever grateful for you."

**Well...What do you think?**

**Follow. Favorite. Review. **

**Thank you all for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Wow, your responses to this story has been amazing. Thank you guys so much for all of your kind words. I'm just getting started. Please enjoy chapter 2! **

Chapter 2

Horns blared waking up the entire campgrounds. Emma groaned as she sat up and rubbed her face, "It's still dark out?"

"Yup, come on, Swan," Mulan said as she got out of bed, "Let's make a good impression, it's our first day of training."

The blonde nodded before getting out of bed, "Hey Mulan?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for having my back last night and calling me your friend," Emma smiled.

Mulan chuckled, "We're tent-mates, Swan. If I don't have your back, who will? Plus, we _are _friends, right?"

"Of course. That's a promise," Emma said before stepping outside of her tent and inhaling, "Hm, breakfast."

Mulan and Emma retrieved their breakfast before sitting down in their designated area. A chipper brunette came and sat next to them, "Hi, I'm Ruby."

"Emma," the blonde nodded while chewing.

"Mulan," she replied, "You seem rather cheerful this morning."

"Well, we actually start training today, I'm excited. I have a family to make proud back home," Ruby said with a nod.

Emma asked, "Doesn't that apply pressure?"

"Pressure makes diamonds, Swan," Mulan chuckled before finishing her food.

"That...is oddly true," the blonde chuckled before finishing her food.

"Emma, you're cute," Ruby said, Mulan nearly choked, and although she was done chewing, so did Emma.

"Oh?"

"Yes, what color are your eyes?"

"Green," Emma blushed.

"I think green is my new favorite color," she replied with a soft smile, "Alright, I'll take all of the trash," she said before grabbing their bowls and walking away.

Mulan nudged Emma, "She's smitten."

The blonde blushed deeper, "She thinks I'm cute," she smiled before looking down and sighing, "But once she finds out about—"

"Nope nope, no negative thoughts," she replied.

The horn blared again causing Mulan and Emma to stand. Hyde and Jacque stood on a platform facing them, "Soldiers!"

"Yes!"

"Soldiers!"

"Yes!"

"I can't hear you, let's try this one more time," Hyde said, "Soldiers!"

They all responded strong in unicent, "YES!"

Hyde smiled, "Alright, that's what I like to hear. Men, you will be with me, we are running up Daisies Creek. It is steep, slippery and cold so be prepared."

"Ladies," Jacque spoke, "We are running through the woods, I'll lead you. I'm warning you, if you get lost, I will not under any circumstances come searching for you. The fun ends here, it's survival of the fittest."

"For those of you that fail to keep up," Hyde looked at Hercules, "You will answer to the Queen."

"To be sent home or to be beheaded, the choice is not ours. The only thing that can save you now is your ambition," Jacque nodded, "Let's move out!"

•••

Regina woke to a loud screech, she quickly exited her bed, grabbed her robe and jetted out of her door. She was livid, she hated being awakened. When she reached her maidens corridor, she gasped, Georgina was lying dead on the floor. Her knights rushed in to remove the woman's body but the Queen remained frozen in the doorway staring at all of the blood. Georgina has served her family for decades, now she was dead. Someone was attacking everyone that the Queen cared about, this indeed worried her. A deeper worry than Maleficent could ever ignite.

"Your majesty," Sidney spoke, "Come with me," he touched her arm causing her to jump back and take a step away, "It is only I, my Queen."

"Wake daddy, bring him to me," her shaky voice spoke, "Meet me in the west wing."

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded before leaving. Regina quickly made her way into her bedroom. After freshening up, she dressed herself for the day, and made her way to the west wing of the castle. She sat at the head of her long table, tapping her nails against the wood. When Sidney entered with her father, she gave him a small pout causing him to quickly rush to her and hug her. She hugged him back as tight as she could, "She's gone," she sniffled.

"I know. I am so sorry, mi amor," he rubbed her back.

"Stay by my side."

"Always," he kissed her head and sat in the chair closest to her.

"Where are my answers, Sidney?"

"I am still working on them, your majesty. What happened to Georgina is a grave tragedy but—"

"SIDNEY!" Regina stood, slamming her hands on the table, "Someone has been sending me a message and the message is very clear. This is no longer a light matter, I do not care if you lose sleep or miss meals, FIND ME ANSWERS!"

"Yes, your majesty," he nodded quickly before leaving.

The Evil Queen looked at her father, "Come daddy, let's go riding."

•••

Emma was running through the woods, leaping over logs and avoiding poisonous plants. Her father trained her for this, because of him she wasn't one of the ten women who were itching in hives within the first few moments of running. She felt good, she felt worthy, like she belonged here.

When Mulan tripped, Emma stopped to help her up, "Go, Swan. You're falling behind," she groaned.

"No, you're hurt," she held Mulan up, "Let me take you back to camp."

"No! No one can know that I'm hurt, alright? You need to go, if you don't finish this run, Jacque will tell the Queen," Mulan gritted our through the pain.

"But Mulan—"

"What is the meaning of this? You two should be running, not hugging," Jacque said before squinting and looking over Mulan, "Are you injured, soldier?"

"No," she replied quickly, too quickly.

Their leader gave a smirk, "Survival of the fittest. You don't belong here. I'll make sure the Queen knows."

"Your righteousness, I beg of you to let me walk her back to camp. I can wrap up her ankle, she will heal within days and still be able to fight for the Queen," Emma pleaded.

Jacque took a step closer to Emma, she looked down at her, "If your _friend_ is easily wounded by a pebble on the ground, a sword will do her no good. All of this _special _treatment ends here. I make the rules."

"I think you are abusing your power," Emma swallowed, "Show mercy, I'm sure you've been injured before."

The Knight punched Emma to the ground, Mulan gasped, Jacque placed her boot on the blonde's cheek and pressed it into the ground, "Eat dirt," she smirked.

"No," Emma gritted out.

Jacque kicked her in the stomach, "You have disrespected your commander, _EAT IT_!"

Hyde rushed over and shoved his comrade as Emma stood up, "Jacque, what the hell are you doing? The Queen has requested us."

"We were just wrapping up," she said before looking over her shoulder at the other women soldiers, "Back to the campgrounds, let's go!"

Hyde watched Emma help Mulan as they walked back. When everyone was past them, he grabbed Jacque slammed her against a tree, "If you want your head on a stake then so be it but _never_ _ever _do that again."

She shoved him away from her, "She disrespected me, I will never stand for that. The Queen may think that she is special but she is weak!"

"I don't care what you see! No one cares about what you see! It only matters what she sees! We serve a murderous Queen, we serve an unforgiving Queen! Put your jealousy aside before it gets you killed. The girl is to remain untouched," he said before walking away.

As she helped Mulan back to camp, Emma noticed a certain someone out of the corner of her eye. The Queen was riding her horse, fiercely. The blonde didn't know that her Queen enjoyed such a thing, it intrigued her.

"Whew, wonder what's the matter with the Queen," Ruby said after drinking from her canteen.

Emma let her eyebrows furrow, "What do you mean?"

"What realm do you even live in? Geez," she chuckled, "Everyone knows that the Queen rides whenever she's upset," she shrugged before taking Mulan from Emma, "I'll have you back to new."

"I'll catch up with you guys," she replied before jogging back into the woods.

A short while later Regina walked out in front of all of her soldiers before sitting on a most comfortable throne. Her father and Sidney sat next to her. As hand to the Queen, Sidney made sure that Regina was comfortable at all times. The Queen's eyes searched through the crowd for Emma but what she found was more upsetting than she expected. She noticed a very worried Hyde on the side of Emma and Mulan's tent, wrapping Emma's bruised torso before hiding it with armor. She bawled her fist up but remained quiet.

Tamara approaches first, in her armor she stood proud and strong, "Your majesty," she bowed.

"Rule number one, speak when spoken to," Sidney snapped.

The woman gulped, "My apologizes."

Emma walked up, her abdomen sore from Jacque's kick but she remained strong and ready. She turned to Regina and bowed causing the Queen to give her a small nod, she faced Tamara, "Let's get this over with."

"When I'm done with you, your _penis _will be the _only _thing remaining on your pathetic little body," Tamara smirked.

The blonde gulped, she was livid but she had to fight by the rules. Hyde came over, "You two do know how to properly duel, correct? You must first bow and then begin," he said before stepping back, "DUEL!"

Tamara bowed, Emma bowed. The blonde swung first, strong and anxious, she sliced short but deep cut into Tamara's face. The woman nearly growled before swinging viciously at Emma but the young soldier was far to quick, she blocked all of the swings with her own sword before pushing Tamara back. The woman cracked her neck before spinning and striking Emma, slicing her arm. The blonde hissed at the small cut and dropped her sword before jumping in the air and kicking her to the ground.

"Stay down," Emma warned as she kicked away Tamara's sword, picked up her own sword, and stood over her.

"Never," Tamara replied before kicking Emma between the legs only to groan in pain.

The blonde smirked, "Nice try," she said before pointing the sword at Tamara's neck, "I'm well protected, too bad I can't say the same for you," she said before lifting her sword to strike her again.

"I surrender!"

Emma smiled before backing away from Tamara. Everyone cheered her on, Hyde even gave her a standing ovation. She was proud of herself but her smile dropped when she looked towards her Queen. Regina did not look amused at all, she actually looked rather upset. Did she want Emma to lose? Was Emma too arrogant for the Queen's liking?

The blonde let her mind wonder until The Queen finally spoke, "Well, I assure you, I was entertained. Loser," she looked at Tamara, "Step forward please," she said sweetly.

Tamara nervously stepped in front of the Queen, "Your majesty—"

Regina backhanded her, "Speak when spoken to. You have disrespected me and _my _soldier," she said causing them to clap, "Do you know what I've been _itching _to do since I've walked out here? Take a guess," she smirked causing Tamara to shake her head, "Oh," Regina pouted, "She will not play the game with me. Fine, I understand," she lifted Tamara's chin, "Some people are visual learners," she stated before ripping out Tamara's heart and crushing it for everyone to see, "Every single time that I am disrespected, one of you will lose your life."

Emma's eyes were as big as golf balls, she had never seen anything like it. The carelessness, the power or the pain in Regina's eyes. She gulped before walking back to her tent. She sat on her bed and began to write to August.

The Queen looked at Hyde and Jacque, "Come," she simply said before walking away with him.

Hyde spoke first, "Yes, my Queen?"

She backhanded both of them before making a fireball in her hand, "What were your orders?"

"To train your soldiers," Jacque replied, "To prepare them for war, your majesty."

"Do not be smug or coy with me," she threw the fireball at Jacque causing her to duck quickly, "I will ask you, one more time..._WHAT WERE YOUR ORDERS?!_"

"To protect the kingdoms future," Hyde spoke clearly, he swallowed his nerves and spoke again, "Included in that is Emma Swan."

The Queen smiled, "Oh yes, there it is. I knew one of you had a brain. So tell me," she began to pace, "If Swan is the kingdom's future then why is her face bruised? Why does she have a bruise on her stomach the size of Arendale?! Tell me," she walked over to Jacque, they stood nose to nose, "How does one get so badly bruised from simply running in the woods?"

Jacque looked at her Queen with terrified eyes, "She disrespected me. She spoke back to me and insulted me. You put me in charge and I will not let some _child _patronize me. I am extremely sorry, your majesty."

Regina stepped back, "Tell me, Jacque," she spoke calmly, "What did you do to her?"

"I punched her to the ground and kicked her in the stomach after she refused to eat...dirt," she admitted. She took the oath, she'd never lie to her Queen.

"Dirt? Hyde, is Swan a worm?"

"No, your majesty," he relied.

"Then why was she on the ground under a boot in the dirt..like a worm?... On the ground, Knight," she instructed.

Jacque gulped before getting on the ground and looking up at her Queen, "Please, do not—"

"Eat," Regina said ever so calmly.

The warrior teared up before grabbed a fistful of dirt and placing it in her mouth, she looked up at her Queen with fear before swallowing it.

The Queen waved her hand, turning the woman into a worm, "Hyde, would you do the honors?"

The man nodded before squishing the worm under his boot. He looked at his Queen, "What would you like me to do next?"

"Whatever she had planned, cancel it. Round up your best men, we are going to retrieve something that was stolen from me. Have Thomas and Frederick take over training for the day," she stepped closer to him and cupped his cheeks, "I value you, Hyde. Can I trust you?"

"Yes, your majesty. I will never deceive you," he assured.

She gave a soft smile, "Good because I have already lost so much. Tell me, what did Swan do to deserve such treatment from Jacque?"

"Jacque requested that she'd leave a soldier behind, Swan refused," he shrugged.

"Bring them both to my throne room. Our quest will begin shortly after," she replied before poofing herself back into her palace.

•••

"She is going to either send me home or kill me," Mulan panicked as she and Emma walked through the garden.

"I won't let her do that," Emma replied, "I'll explain what happened and—"

"No, Emma. I can't let you get hurt because of me," she groaned.

"Hey, you're the one who said we were friends, right? As your friend, I will do everything in my power to convince the Queen that you are worthy of staying here. It is only day two, you will heal and be ready," Emma explained.

The two black knights led them through a glass door that revealed The Evil Queen's throne room. Mulan looked around the massive palace in awe, "Oh my heavens."

"I know right," Emma mumbled as she looked around.

"Sit," one knight said.

"Do not touch anything," the other knight said.

Emma helped Mulan sit before sitting down herself. Regardless of the circumstances, she was excited to see the Queen again. Although Emma has witnessed her literally rip someone's heart out, she was very fond of their Queen, very fond. When Regina entered, Emma stood, holding back a smile. The Queen had changed from her dress to leather pants, Emma thought she looked beautiful. Mulan stood slowly, they both bowed.

"Come," Regina spoke. Emma helped Mulan walk closer to the Queen, Regina looked to her black knights, "Leave us."

"But your majesty—"

"LEAVE. US," all of her knights bolted out of the throne room, "Swan, I heard you disobeyed _and _disrespected my lieutenant today. Why?"

"Jacque was going to request that Mulan be killed because she twisted her ankle on a rock whilst we were running. I explained that if given the chance that I could personally wrap her ankle and make sure she was in good health before war was upon us but Jacque refused to listen to me. Your majesty, Mulan is my friend, I do not wish for her to die," Emma said before looking down, "I am sorry."

Regina listened carefully before looking at Mulan, "You are from the Fa family, your father served my mother for many years. As a service to him, you will live. I watched you fight yesterday, you killed a man within seconds. I think you belong here."

"Thank you, your majesty," Mulan smiled.

"As for you Swan," the Queen cleared her throat, "You will be punished for your disrespectful tongue. You are to show respect to _every _member of my court, is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Emma said sadly. She disappointed her Queen, that upset her immensely.

"Good. You are kind, _Emma. _You have a good heart and I see the fight in you, I believe that you _can _be a wonderful knight but you must earn your place here," Regina stated, "Mulan, you will spend the remainder of the day inside of the palace. My nurses will take care of you _but _if you do not heal in days just as your _friend_ stated, then I will be sending you home, is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty," Mulan bowed.

"Ava," Regina called, when the maid appeared, she spoke, "Take my guest to the nurses," she commanded before watching Mulan leave with Ava. The Queen stood to leave herself when a soft, nervous, anxious voice stopped her.

"M-My Queen," Emma spoke.

Regina turned to the young girl, "What is it that you want?"

The blonde removed a single Lion Flower from behind her, she cautiously took a few steps closer to the Queen, "I-I saw you riding today. It is rumored that you only ride when you're upset. It's my favorite, only found in the woods," she held out the flower to the Queen, "I know this can't change whatever happened that upset you but I want you to have it."

Regina's heart nearly melted, Emma was so sweet and caring, she only gained more respect from the Queen. She took the flower and smelled it, "The Lion Flower, one of the only non-poisonous flowers in the kingdom. I love them, thank you...come here."

Emma blushed as she took a step closer, she had never seen the Queen so close up before. She was even more stunning. Regina placed her hand under the soldiers shirt, Emma hissed and stepped back, "I shouldn't have disrespect—"

"Hush, child. Come closer," Regina said softly. When Emma stepped closer, she placed her hand under her shirt again and began to heal the blonde. She then placed her hand on her cheek and healed the bruise on Emma's face, "Better?"

"Much," Emma smiled blushing deeply.

"The next time _anyone_ hurts you, you tell me first," she stated.

"Yes, your majesty," she replied.

Hyde walked in, "Your majesty, your carriage awaits. Come Emma, now."

•••

The quest had begun. Two knights in front, two knights in back. Emma and Hyde walked alongside of Regina's carriage. They had been traveling for hours now, it was nearly sunset. Emma sipped her canteen, "I did not know that Queen took naps."

Hyde chuckled, "She does not. She used quite a deal of magic today, it weakened her. You see Emma, the Queen's mother poisoned her. Cursed her, if you will. She lost her baby and most of her strength. She can still use magic but too much of it, makes her weak...very weak," he replied worriedly as he looked over his shoulder at his Queen inside of the carriage, "Word has gotten out, her throne is not safe."

"Oh," Emma nodded, she felt terrible. Regina felt weak mostly because of her and there was nothing she could about it. She looked around, "May I ask you something?"

"Anything Swan, my Queen fancies you, I shall fancy you as well," Hyde nodded.

The blonde blushed a bit hearing that the Queen 'fancies' her. She sniffled due to the cold, "Why doesn't the Queen just make you first knight?"

"That is a good question but sadly, I do not qualify. I am General, I lead her armies. I oversee all defense strategies. The First Knight is royalty and can only be handpicked by the Queen. I serve her best on the battlefield, understand young one?"

"Yes, well for what it's worth, I think you're doing a good job as General," she smiled.

He smiled back, "Thank you, Swan. Now, let me ask you a question...do you _fancy _our Queen?"

"More than I should," she looked down.

"Ha," he chuckled, "Well you wouldn't be the first, lift your head. As a future knight you must always hold your head high. We serve a very beautiful Queen, you would not be human if you did not see her beauty."

"I think her beauty runs deeper than her skin," Emma stated as the horses came to a holt. She looked at the massive kingdom that stood before her, "Woah."

"Welcome to Camelot, Swan," Hyde smirked before knocking on the carriage window, "We have arrived, my Queen."

Moments later, Regina exited the carriage with Sidney. She looked around before looking at Hyde, "Lead the way."

"My Queen, stay inside the carriage. _Rest_. I simply wanted to wake you. I'm sure that I can handle this," Hyde reassured her.

"Fine, you better not fail me," she said before stepping back inside of the carriage.

They all walked through the gates of Camelot. Emma was taking in the massive kingdom, she had never seen anything like it. Once they arrived outside of the main towers, guards approached them. Hyde stepped forward, "Queen Regina would like to speak with King Arthur."

Griff smirked, "Too bad. The king is not here. We keep our prisoners in the south tower, would your disgustingly bitter Queen like to sit there and wait for his return?"

"Nope," Hyde shrugged before attacking the men, "Go, now!"

Emma Swan darted off towards the south tower, Regina watched as she fought off anyone who stood in her way. She looked at Sidney, "Whatever Hyde has her doing, I do not approve."

"Relax my Queen. Do not forget the ultimate goal of today, to _test _the child," Sidney reminded.

When Emma reached the south tower, she slipped past the guards as she entered inside. She followed the lit torches as they led to a basement, when she reached the bottom of the stairs, she grabbed one of the torches. The young soldier slowly walked down the hall of the dark dungeon, all of the cells were empty except one. She reached the end of the hall and found a redhead lying on the hard ground.

Emma tapped on the cell, "Hey."

The woman jumped awake, "I said enough, demon. I can not take anymore."

"Woah, I'm not here to hurt you. I was sent by Queen Regina of Mist Haven," Emma explained before using the root of her sword to break the lock on the cell before opening it, "Come with me, I'll keep you safe."

The woman studied Emma closely, "And...you will not touch mi lady parts?"

"No, I only use these hands to serve my Queen," she assured as she held out her hand. When the woman took it, Emma held her close and helped her up the stairs, "That limp is pretty bad."

"Aye," the woman nodded, "The guards rape me every night, Arthur does not stop them. The Queen does not stop them."

"I am terribly sorry," Emma said as they exited the south tower, "Stay close, this is where things get tricky," she explained as two guards walked towards them, Emma swung her sword and began to fight with them. She cut one of their heads off with a clean slice, she spun and sliced the other ones leg before shoving her sword directly through his chest and pulling it out. She helped the woman back to the carriage.

Regina looked at Emma, "Thank you, Swan," the blonde gave a bow before leaving to find Hyde, "Merida, we meet again."

"Aye, your majesty. I suppose your knights won't force themselves upon me," she replied.

"Absolutely not," Regina's eyes widened, "I do not know what kind of kingdom Arthur is ruling but in Mist Haven, _my _knights have dignity and women to entertain them. They have no need to show such desperation. I retrieved you because I lost a Lieutenant this morning, you will replace her."

Merida frowned, "I have my own kingdom to get back to—"

"You will replace her. Your kingdom is doing just fine with your mother in charge. I need you more than ever now, you owe me," she smirked.

Merida bowed her head, "Yes, your majesty."

•••

Once they returned to Mist Haven, Regina sent Merida inside of the palace along with everyone else. Emma was about to head back to the campgrounds when the Queen spoke, "Swan, a word…"

The blonde walked over to her Queen, "Yes, your majesty?"

"For the next three days, you are clean the stables every night," she stated.

Emma sighed, "Your majesty—"

"I told you that you'd be punished, Swan. Hopefully the labor will teach you to respect your elders. You shall begin now," Regina said before walking into the palace.

The young soldier held back a groan of irritation before walking to the stables. She was exhausted from their travel to Camelot. The moon was bright as it led the way to the stables, she sighed when she saw the mess but nevertheless the blonde began to clean the stables.

After a short while, Emma walked back to her tent. She flopped on her cot with an exhausted sigh. Ruby entered the tent with a soft smile, "I made you hot chocolate."

Emma sat up some, "Ruby? Wow," she chuckled as she took the mug, "Thank you. Where did you even get this from?"

"My granny sent me here with a sack full of treats. Want to come watch the stars with me?"

"I'd love to but I'm exhausted. I'm going to drink this wonderful drink then go to sleep," she yawned.

Ruby giggled, "Alright sleepy head," she leaned in and pecked Emma's lips, "Goodnight cutie," she said before leaving the tent.

Emma touched her lips. Well, her first kiss went rather well.

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY **

"Again!"

The crowd of soldiers spun and lunged their swords at the air. Merida was still not pleased, "Again, put some feeling into it, come on."

"Most of the women can not keep up," Hyde said to her, quietly.

"That's because most of these women are not meant to be soldiers. Your Queen should've thought of that before she ripped them away from their homes, their responsibilities, their families," she shook her head.

He scoffed, "A war is coming, what is she to do without an army?"

"Pick those who want to fight—"

"There's not enough. The Ogres took out half of the kingdom's population and crops. You know nothing of my Queen or her kingdom," he argued before looking at the crowd of soldiers, "If you do not swing with purpose, you die a dishonorable death. Your sword is apart of your body now, act like it. Again!"

Merida watched the crowd and shook her head, "This is useless."

Hyde watched them while thinking, he sighed, "If I get us a strong 75, do you think you can help me whip them into shape?"

"Aye," she nodded.

"Come with me, I need to speak with our Queen," he said.

"If you think that stubborn woman will listen to anything other than the sound of her voice then you are just as pathetic as these soldiers," Merida replied.

"She trusts me," he replied.

"Fine," she sighed, "Soldiers, you made enjoy lunch now and freedom. We run at sunset," she said before leaving with Hyde.

When they reached the Queen, Merida's nerves kicked in. Regina sat on her throne with her legs crossed and irritation written across her face. She rubbed her temples, "Speak."

"Your majesty," Hyde bowed before locking eyes with her, "After reviewing our soldiers, I request that we send half of them home. I can build you a strong army your Queen. Quantity should never go over quality. Some of them are not soldiers and I think it's an insult to waste your time. War is upon us and we need to act fast."

The Queen tapped her chin, "Hyde, you are General, you do as you see fit."

He gave a surprised look, "Are you serious?"

Her eyes widened, "Do I tell jokes?!"

"No, your majesty," they said in sync.

"I owe Rumplestiltskin half of my army, so...let's give him half of my army," she smirked.

"Your majesty they should be able to return home," Merida said, "Some of these women have children—"

"Silence, I did not ask you to speak. This army belongs to the two of you, I have much more important mysteries to solve. Do whatever, just send me an army to send to The Dark One before he comes and takes it," she said, "Hyde, how is my Swan doing?"

"She's doing well, she learns very quickly," he nodded.

"She is arrogant, unbalanced and if she whispers to her little girlfriend again while I'm instructing I'm going to go mad," Merida said.

Hyde palmed his face, "Shit."

"Girlfriend," Regina's blood boiled, "What girlfriend?"

"Your majesty, Merida is being dramatic. Emma has simply made friends," he replied.

"She and that Lucas girl have been giggling all morning, I know a girlfriend when I see one," she scoffed.

Hyde could've cut out Merida's tongue in that very moment. He liked Emma, he didn't want to see her punished and more importantly, he didn't want to see Ruby dead. He studied his worrying Queen before speaking, "Your majesty, may you honor me with a moment alone with you?"

"If you insist," she replied before looking at Merida, "Thank you, Red."

"Aye," she bowed before leaving.

Regina stood slowly, "I should rip your heart out. How could you let this happen?"

"Your majesty, Emma fancies you she told me herself. I do not want to worry you with accusations," he stepped closer, "I am sorry."

"I will not stand for this, Swan will give me what I want. I will have my child!"

"Yes, my Queen, you will but you have to be patient—"

She gripped his neck, "I have run out of patience. Send the Lucas girl to Rumplestiltskin or I kill her. Swan shall spend the night with me," she let go and rubbed his chest, "Do not fail me Hyde, I do not want to crush your heart. I wait for no one. I come second to no one. Swan is mine, I will make it so," Regina stated before poofing away.

•••

"There you go," Emma smiled, "Gently...good, see I told you that it wouldn't be that hard."

Ruby blushed as she continued to brush the horse, "How do you know so much about animals?"

"I love animals. My mother loves horses," Emma explained as she continued to rake up hay.

"I hope to own a horse of my own one day," she replied as she stopped brushing, "I love animals as well. Hey, take a break."

"I can't. I want to finish this so I don't have to do it tonight," she shrugged.

"Well," she walked over to Emma, "I think it's cruel, The Queen shouldn't be making you work so hard," she wrapped her arms around Emma's neck, "What do you think?"

Emma blushed as she dropped her tool before wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, "I think she's preparing me for something, I just don't know what."

"Well whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be ready," Ruby said with a nod.

"I'm always ready," the blonde smirked before kissing the brunette.

Ruby kissed back with a smile, she giggled as Emma pulled her closer. She truly enjoyed the blonde and never wanted the feeling to end.

"Well, what do we have here?"

Emma jumped away from Ruby as fast as she could before bowing, "My Queen, I was just—"

Regina cut the blonde off by delivering the hardest smack she could before looking at Ruby, "Come," she held up her hand and used her magic to bring Ruby's neck into the palm of her hand, "So you are the _girl_ that has decided to distract Swan from her duties hm?"

Emma rubbed her face as Ruby struggled to breathe, "Your majesty, punish me, not her. Please, I beg you."

"Silence!"

Emma snapped her mouth shut. Regina began to choke Ruby harder, looking into her eyes, "They say that 'the eyes are the key to the soul' and your soul reads," she sniffed a bit before smirking, "Wolf," she dropped Ruby to the ground and waved her hand. When Ruby's body transformed into a large wolf, Emma's eyes widened. She stepped in front of her Queen to protect her. Regina spoke, "She would have killed you, I have saved you, Swan."

"She wouldn't have hurt me," she replied.

"Oh? You are so sure. You see Emma, yesterday I lost someone I cared about. Guess how she died...with bite marks on her neck and a big wolf scratch across her chest...from your lover," she said.

Emma watched the wolf in front of her with disbelief, "That's why she is so knowledgeable about you and the kingdom. She was sent here to hurt us?"

"Of course she was, sweet one," she waved her hand and turned Ruby back to human form, "Sorry dear, didn't mean to confuse you."

Whenever Ruby turned into a wolf without a full moon, her head was always fuzzy. She looked at Emma with sad eyes, "Emma, my mother made me. I would have never hurt you."

"Liar," Regina snapped before walking over to the woman, "I'd like a good reason as to why I should not kill you."

"Because your majesty, I want to fight for you. The right way," she pleaded.

"Mmhm. Swan, why don't you make the final call?"

"I will not," Emma scoffed before shaking her head at Ruby and storming out.

Regina pouted to Ruby, "Now see what you did, you upset my Swan."

"Your Swan? She is more mine than yours," Ruby nearly growled, "She is pure, you will ruin her."

The Evil Queen smirked, "She is rather sweet isn't she? That's why I will enjoy ruining her," she leaned in and whispered in Ruby's ear, "I shall ruin her all...night...long," she replied before poofing away.

The wolf girl gasped before attempting to run out of the stables but she was locked in by powerful magic. She growled and began to pace. Thinking.

Soldiers bowed as they saw the Queen walking through their campgrounds. She was alone but she did not fear any of them. When she reached a certain tent, she took a deep breath before entering.

Mulan laid on her cot reading a book, she sat up quickly when she noticed the Queen, "Your majesty."

Emma looked up from her writing before sighing, "Your majesty," she bowed her head.

"You didn't stand for me," Regina acknowledged. The blonde always stood for her but she was upset with her Queen, that much was obvious. She cleared her throat, "Swan, this is the third time you have disobeyed me."

"Did you kill her?"

"I am your queen, do not question me," The Queen looked at Mulan before looking back at Emma, "I will send for you," she said before poofing herself away.

Emma scoffed and continued to write. Mulan raised her eyebrow, "You are in love with the Queen, aren't you?"

"What? I love no one. I do not know what it is," she shrugged.

Her friend chuckled, "You are eager to protect her, she upsets you and I've never seen you _this _upset, you think she's beautiful, you see the good in her when all I can picture is how easily she ripped Tamara's heart out. You love our Queen."

"I can not. I could be killed for that. She is royalty, I am nothing," Emma sighed.

"Oh how can you be so blind? She just came into our tent without protection, she trusts us. She has a gorgeous castle and she came in...here," she scrunched up her face, "I think she loves you too."

"What?! Did those nurses give you some bad herbs? I think you're sick in the head," she shook her head, "I mean nothing to the Queen. I think she wants me to be her first knight though, I'm not sure but she's preparing me for something big. She constantly tests me."

Two black knights entered their tent and began collecting all of Emma's things. The blonde panicked, "She's sending me home?"

"Come with us," one of them said before continuing to grab her belongings.

"Mulan, not a word of this," the other said.

Swan sighed before following them out, she gave her friend a sad wave. She had upset her Queen, she took it too far and now The Queen was sending her home. She followed the knights into the palace with confusion, she gulped as they led her down the dark east wing hallways.

She followed them into a beautiful bedroom and watched them sit her belongs down, "What exactly is going on here?"

"You will stay inside of the place now," Hyde said as he entered the room, "Whew, it's better than mine."

"Why is she doing this?"

"No clue," he shrugged, "The Queen's motives are usually kept secret. Maybe you can ask her yourself. Go and bathe, she wants to meet with you soon."

•••

Emma knocked on one of the two massive doors, when the door magically unlocked and opened by itself, she gulped before walking in. She looked around, she was in the Queen's most private chamber, her bedroom. The Queen was sitting by the fireplace in very revealing nightgown, for the first time the member between her legs twitched. She had butterflies which caused to stand awkwardly by the door.

"Come," Regina commanded.

The blonde slowly walked over to her and sat in the chair across from hers. When the Queen handed her a glass of wine, she took it, "Why are you not punishing me?"

"It was not your fault that Anita sent her daughter to distract you so you would not become first knight. You are only 18. She wanted you to be smitten with her so you would not notice all of her...murders. It's a brilliant idea on Anita's part," she said softly.

Emma sipped her wine as she thought about how Ruby played her, "She kissed me," she mumbled, "I thought she liked me…"

"Swan, you will remain in training but you will reside inside of the palace. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your majesty. I do not wish to be a prisoner though, I have a friend out there in that tent alone," she explained.

"Mulan is welcome to the palace anytime. Anymore requests?"

"I get request?"

The Queen stood before straddling the blonde, "You can have anything you want."

Emma gulped as she looked down at her Queen's cleavage, she licked her lips. Her Queen smelled heavenly, Emma's member hardened. Regina smirked but the blonde lifted her off quickly before standing with her hands in front of her crotch, "I'm so sorry, your majesty. I should just go back to my chambers."

"Swan, you—"

Hyde rushed in panicking and panting, "My Queen!"

Regina quickly put on a robe, "Hyde, I ordered you to knock!"

"I know but the wolf has gotten out of the stables! She attacked a few soldiers and broke through the palace gate, we lost sight of her," he panted.

"Protect daddy, I will be fine," she said.

"Emma, a word," he said.

The blonde walked over to him, "I need a sword."

"I know but listen, this isn't a test. This is real. This is why I can't be both First Knight and General of Arms. Emma, I need you to protect our Queen while I protect the kingdom, do you understand?"

"Yes. Just tell me what to do," she replied.

"Come with me," Regina said, "You gave her a pep talk, now let's carry on. I'm growing annoyed."

Hyde gave Emma a smirk, "Do whatever she tells you," he said before leaving out.

"Stand still," The Queen said.

Emma relaxed standing there, curiously. When Regina waved her hand and placed her in armor, she looked at her, "Uh—"

"Come on," The Queen said before walking out.

The blonde followed her Queen, she snuck one of the black knights swords and prepared herself for whatever was to come. She stayed close to Regina.

The Queen stood in the middle of her throne room before holding up her hands and using magic to place a protection spell over the entire palace. She panted lightly as she finished, Emma stepped closer, "Your majesty, you're weak. You should lie down, I'll protect the door."

"I have to protect my father," Regina said before stumbling and passing out into Emma's arms, unconscious.

Emma looked at Regina worriedly, her magic made her too weak. She picked her up and prepared to carry her to the nurses when a large brown wolf barged through the door with black knights chasing it. She swallowed as she looked it in the eyes, "Ruby…"

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Follow. Favorite. Review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I do NOT own the characters or OUAT.**

**Here you guys, I hope you guys enjoy. To the people who doubt my updates and think that I don't have a life outside of writing, stay or leave. TO MY LOVELY LOYAL READERS, I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH! THANK YOU FOR YOUR KIND WORDS AND CONSISTENT READING. THIS IS FOR YOU! **

Chapter 3

The wolf began to circle Emma looking at Regina, the black knights attempt to fight it off. Emma looked down at her Queen before stopping the knights, "Take the Queen, I'll handle the wolf."

When the knights quickly grabbed the Queen, a few of them stayed to help Emma. It was time for her to be a leader, it was time for her to make her father proud. The wolf attempted to launch at Emma but she swung at it eagerly and sliced the wolf across the face. She wasn't afraid of it, that angered the wolf. She quickly swatted away the blonde's sword causing Emma to fall back on her butt. The 18-year-old rolled before jumping up on her feet. She pulled out a small dagger and faced the beast, "Come get me!"

The large wolf began to chase after the young knight, but the four black knights charged the wolf trying to stab it, distracting her. Emma came from behind and stabbed her, the female wolf cried out in pain. She swatted Emma knocking her to the ground with her large paw, the blonde tried to get away but the wolf clawed her back and knocked her unconscious.

* * *

**Three Days Later **

Sidney knocked on the Queen's chambers before entering, he looked around for her but she was nowhere to be found. Ava was making her bed, he sighed, "Where is she?"

"She was up and gone before dawn. She is out riding," she said.

"She needs to eat something," he shook his head before leaving out.

Hyde spotted him before catching up to him, "Sidney, I need to ask you a few questions."

"I do not have time for this right now. Our Queen hasn't eaten or slept in days. I have bigger things to worry about—"

"I know but this is important. Nobody outside of us know how much Georgina meant to the Queen," Hyde replied.

Sidney stopped walking, "So, your point?"

"My point is that someone inside of the palace is trying to kill the Queen or take her throne," he pressed Sidney against the wall, "Mark my words, I will find out who it is," he smiled dangerously before walking off leaving Sidney surprised.

Hyde walked upstairs to the north tower, he opened a door and revealed his older brother who was working vigorously. He looked around at all of the potions before speaking, "Any progress, brother?"

"The truth serum is ready and the healing serum is ready. I'm working on a memory potion, to bring back memories but I haven't been very successful," he sighed.

"I appreciate you, thank you for helping me. The Queen has been restless due to Swan's current state. I heal Swan, the Queen rewards me," he smiled looking at the serums.

"The Queen will make you her hand in no time, be patient, brother," Jykell said.

"How can I be patient when there are imbeciles like Sidney running around? I have a family to take care of, I could use this position. I just have to make Regina see that I am much more resourceful than he is. I love her more than he does," he nodded before tossing him a bag of gold coins, "Deliver that money to mother, send my love," Hyde said before leaving out with the serums.

He walked into Emma's chambers, he sighed when saw her lying in bed. Aurora, Emma's nurse, continued to pat the blonde's head with a cold towel, "She's on fire."

"Here try this," he gave her the healing serum.

"Back away from her," The Queen Spoke as she entered the room causing Aurora to quickly move away from Emma, she snatched the serum and looked at it closely, "Who made this?"

"Jekyll, your majesty. I asked him to find a way to heal Swan," he stated.

The Queen sighed, "If my magic was working, I wouldn't need this but hopefully it works," she sat on the bed, "Everyone except Hyde, leave!"

Hyde watched the room clear, "Your majesty?"

"Yes?"

"Perhaps I could fetch you some lunch, you have not eaten in days," he stated.

"I have no appetite, I simply want to wake her," she said as she rubbed the blonde hair, "Did you contact her parents?"

"Yes, her father is on his way to the palace," Hyde replied before clearing his throat, "Your majesty, I have a theory about the murders—"

"Oh there you are," Sidney interrupted as he entered the room giving Hyde a glare, "Come with me, we have prepared your lunch and the throne room is ready for your meeting with the northern council."

"I do not have an appetite Sidney and cancel that meeting, can you not see that I am busy? The council can wait," she said before turning back to Emma and rubbing her cheek lightly.

"Your majesty," Sidney huffed, "I fear that you are starting to care for the teen, it is distracting you from the task at hand—"

"I can care for whomever I want Sidney, your job is to make sure that—"

"That you are handling business. She can rest but you are needed—"

"Enough! Leave Sidney, I will come find you when I am done," she replied fiercely.

He hung his head and left quietly. Hyde stepped closer, "She will wake, your majesty. The serum will work."

"I am trusting it," she took a deep breath before dropping a few drops of the serum upon Emma's lips. The Queen began to pace when it didn't instantly work. She could smell the worry coming from Hyde, she turned to him, "Did you give me a fake?"

"No, of course not. I fully trust my brother—"

She grabbed his neck, "Do not think that because I am currently without magic that I won't rip your throat out!"

Suddenly there was a small cough, Emma slowly sat up holding her head. She groaned before laying back down. Hyde smiled as he rushed to her side, "It worked."

"Swan, you're awake. Excellent," The Queen stated carelessly.

"I failed you, my Queen," Emma coughed.

"You did no such thing, you saved me," she placed her hand the blonde's cheek, "How would you like to be my first knight?"

"Seriously?"

"The Queen doesn't tell jokes," Hyde smirked.

"Thank you, Hyde," she chuckled lightly, "I surely do not."

"I would be more than honored to be your first knight," she said weakly, "I tried to beat her but—"

The Queen put her finger to the blondes lips, "Silence," she said before looking over her shoulder, "Hyde, lunch?"

"Oh right, sorry," he said before leaving out of the room to retrieve lunch for Emma.

Green eyes slowly worked over the Queen, she was unharmed, that's all the blonde wanted to confirm but Regina caught her staring and cleared her throat causing the blonde to panic, "My queen," she coughed, "I wasn't trying to stare."

"I thought I told you to be silent," she replied, "Relax, Swan. We need to talk…"

"About?"

"Me. My magic has not been working and well, I'm going to need you to protect me more than usual. I want to get you on your feet and training with Hyde so you can learn some of his techniques. It will be hard work, I am afraid he will hurt you," she sighed softly.

"No, my queen. I can do it. I can protect you," Emma responded, "He won't hurt me."

"It will be a learning stage for both of us and I need you extra focused. There's so much you have to learn," Regina sighed, "Rules, laws, the oath, the council. Oh and you have to pick a second knight."

Emma smirked, "Mulan."

"I figured you say that so I've arranged a dinner for us all tonight. Your father will be in attendance, I allowed him to bring one of your little friends along. I figured you'd want to see familiar faces when you woke," she stated with a shrug.

The blonde couldn't hide the bright smile plastered across her face, she sat up more, "Thank you, your majesty. I want nothing more than to have dinner with all of you. You will be there right?"

"Of course, I can't let commoners roam my dining hall," she teased.

"I'd protect our castle," Emma shrugged before realizing what she said, "I mean _your _castle—I mean palace. Sorry."

Regina chuckled, "You apologize more than anyone I have ever met. Don't worry dear, once you are sworn in, it will be _our _palace."

"I get to live with you?"

"Emma…," the Queen took her knight's hand as she moved closer to her, "I thought I told you, you can have _anything you want_."

The Queen's tone caused the blonde's heart to race, she leaned forward and kissed her queen softly. A spark zapped through them both but neither pulled away until there was a knock at the door. Emma quickly pulled away and swallowed. She had kissed the Queen, she was now a criminal in her eyes. Regina walked to the door and opened it, Hyde walked back into the room with maids following him.

Regina watched them feed and pamper Emma before slipping out of the room with none of them noticing. What was that spark? Why did Emma kiss her? Why was the queen so shocked? Possibly because no one has ever kissed her first, she has always been the initiator but times have changed. My, how they've changed. Once she made it to her chambers, the Queen began to pace. Her mind was flooded with thoughts, her stomach was flooded with butterflies.

Tinker Bell flew into the room through the balcony before landing on feet and using her magic to make her life sized. She watched her _friend _pace before speaking, "I can tell when you're confused…"

"Okay good because I am. Swan kissed me," Regina said, "Suddenly I'm unbalanced and fearful. Tonight is a special dinner for her and I will probably make a fool out of myself. Her friends will be there and all I keep thinking—"

"Regina, slow down. You're going to be fine. I am starting to see that you care for the girl, you are starting to feel for her. You are scared to love—"

"Do _NOT _use that word. Love makes you weak, you see what it did to Graham!"

"All I remember seeing was you happy, very happy until your mother—…that's not important but what is important is you finding that happiness again. Do not be afraid," Tink replied.

"She cares for me and she shouldn't. I have done horrible things, I am not worthy of love or a baby...the gods are punishing me," she scoffed.

"She _should _love you regardless of what you've done. You have to forgive yourself or else you'll never change and people will continue to try and take your throne. Love does not make you weak, love gives you strength. Once she is your knight, she won't be protecting 'Queen Regina's Kingdom', she'll be protecting her own kingdom as well as yours. You won't be alone," she explained.

The Queen swallowed, "Perhaps you're right…"

•••

"You don't look like you've been in a three day coma," Mulan smirked as she walked into Emma's room.

The blonde was standing in the mirror as her maids dressed her, she chuckled as she saw her friend through the mirror, "I clean up rather well, huh?"

"I suppose so," she replied before smiling at one of the nurses, "Hi, Aurora."

The auburn beauty blushed, "Hello, Mulan. It's nice to see you again," she before gathering a few things and leaving out of the room blushing hard.

Emma gave her friend a raised brow, "Ladies, I can take it from here. Leave us," she said just as Hyde instructed. When the room cleared, she smirked at her friend, "Uh, what was that?"

"Nothing, she's a nurse. A very very beautiful nurse," Mulan sighed, "I need to get hurt again so I can see her more."

"Or you could live in the castle with me," Emma shrugged.

"Pardon me?"

The blonde walked closer to her friend, "Queen Regina asked me to be her first knight. I'm making you my second knight, we'll live here."

Mulan smiled bigger than her friend ever imagined before hugging Emma tight, "Thank you, you're the best friend I've ever had. That is so sweet," she pulled away, "I'm ready to help you protect and serve."

"This kingdom is huge and I have so many plans for it," Emma smiled.

"Are you telling me that we're really going to be royalty?"

"Yes. We have to train first, think it'll be hard?"

"Yeah but it's nothing we can't handle," Mulan said.

"I have to tell you something," Emma took a deep breath, "I kissed...the Queen."

Mulan's eyes widened, "You did what?!"

"I know, I know," she put her hands on her head, "She didn't say or do anything, she just left," she sighed, "I let my feelings take over my body for 2 seconds and look what happened."

"Emma, you followed your heart. I am proud of you, even if it's treason," she chuckled.

Emma laughed, "Well...it felt good. I did it and I'm living with it."

"I fully support you," Mulan nodded.

•••

Sidney pulled a hood over his head as he snuck through the Queen's garden and into the woods. He looked over his shoulder as he continued walking. It was dark, he shouldn't be there if he didn't know where he was going but he was determined to find a specific location. Sidney was a clever man but he couldn't tell that someone was following him.

He reached a well and stood next to it before jumping back when green smoke started to rise out of it. His eyes widened as a figure started to form. The figure let out a _wicked _laugh before fixing her hat, "Well don't be frightened, you are the one who summoned me."

"My Queen," he bowed, "I have done all that you have asked of me but the Queen has not broken. She had found hope in a mere teenager."

"Ugh, Regina is _really _desperate isn't she? It's no worries, darling," Zelena, Queen Regina's wicked older sister, shrugged, "All of our attacks should have worked by now, hmm, kill the teen," she waved him off.

"But her majesty will have my head—"

"I said once you made me Queen, I'd make you a duke," she grabbed him by his fabrics, "_You _are to kill the teen and suffer the consequences!"

"She is no ordinary teen—"

"I fear no one, I shall have my happiness! I shall have that throne and you can't stop me! KILL HER!"

Before he could reply Zelena was gone. He turned around and started walking back to the castle. He had been conspiring with Zelena for fornites and nothing was working. Sidney loved his Queen but he loved power more. Not to mention that Zelena scares him. Before he could make it back to the palace, a large man tackled him, knocking him out of his thoughts.

"What is the meaning of this?! Get out off of me peasant," Sidney fumed.

"I am no peasant," Lancelot stood, "I was running from a wolf."

Sidney stood, "Well he should've eaten you," he said before continuing to walk.

"No, he should eat you, traitor," Lance said clearly before disappearing, leaving Sidney nervous.

•••

There was a knock on the door that caused Regina to stop reading over royal degrees. She sighed, "Is it dinner already? Gods. Enter."

Lance smirked as he entered the room, "You know, you really should have someone there guarding the door."

The Queen gasped before standing and facing him, "What are you doing here?"

"My love, I heard that Graham was dead. I snuck out of Camelot at once," he took her hands, "I had to be with you. I can take care of you now," he placed his hands on her cheeks, "I have missed the way you taste."

Regina blushed deeply, "I came to rescue you but you weren't there. I retrieved Merida instead."

"You came for me?"

She nodded. "Yes but only because someone is trying to kill me and Hyde can not do everything by himself."

"I will help him. I am here now, I can be your first knight and serve you properly," he smirked before kissing her neck, "I know who is trying to kill you…"

She pulled away, "Who?"

"Your hand and some witch, you are not safe here. I will not leave you," he said.

"Lance, I always already made arrangements for my first knight. She is perfect for the job," Regina said.

"Do you not hear me?"

"Sidney would never!"

"But he is! I saw with my own eyes. He is helping her…"

While Lance tried to convince the Queen, Emma was pacing her chambers. She couldn't stop thinking about the Queen and dinner, she was anxious to see her father. What would he think of her? She was starting to panic so she did the only thing that she knew would relax her. She grabbed a few Lion Flowers and prepared to visit her Queen.

Meanwhile, Lance and Regina were in a heated argument over Sidney's loyalty. Lance shook his head, "You see the signs, you are just choosing to ignore them!"

"Sidney has been my hand ever since my coronation, he would not do this. Yes, it looks awfully suspicious but perhaps that's all it is. Maybe that _witch _you speak of has him spelled," The Queen stated.

"No, Regina, no. I took The Oath! I am not lying to you. I love you, why would I lie? Hm? I only want to protect you," he stepped closer to her, "Let me protect you, Hyde can not. That teen can not," he smiled down at her, "I traveled all this way to see you and you never offered a proper greeting," he smirked before kissing her. She whimpered at his aggression but kissed back nevertheless.

Emma smiled as she made her way down her Queen's hallway. The door was cracked which caused her to raise her brow before entering the room. When she saw Lance and Regina in a hungry kiss. She gasped lightly as her heart sank to her stomach as she took a step back. Emma accidentally bumped into the door causing the couple to pull apart.

"Swan," Regina stated surprised. She could see the hurt in her eyes but she was stuck for words.

Lance glared, "Out. Now!"

Emma dropped the flowers and ran out. When the Queen attempted to follow, Lance grabbed her arm, "Unhand me," she spoke.

"Don't tell me…"

"She is worthy."

"Regina, _that's _the teen? Oh, you can not be serious," he put his hands on his head before chuckling and picking up the flowers, "Typical, just like everyone to ever lay eyes on you, she loves you," he held up the flowers.

"Do not tease...Swan, is a knight. I do not see her age, I see her doing anything to protect me," she replied.

Lance scoffed, "Is that so? How? What can she give you that I can not?"

"A baby."

•••

"Emma!"

"Papa!"

"I missed you," David hugged her smiling, "Let me get a good look at you," he pulled away and looked his daughter over, "Oooh got some battle wounds, I see."

"Just a few," she chuckled as they walked to her chambers, "Don't tell mama."

"Of course not. She misses you and so does Neal. I heard you fought a wolf," he smirked.

"I did. I lost but the Queen was impressed," she nodded, "She asked me to be her first knight," she said before entering her room.

"First Knight?! That's my girl! WOO!"

The blonde laughed as her father picked her up, "You're mad."

"And you're amazing. It took me two years to become a knight and you did it within a week," he beamed as he looked around the room, "Royal clothes? Wow, I'm so proud. Your mother will be too."

"August won't believe it," she chuckled before looking down, "Where is he?"

"He couldn't come. Geppetto...Emma, he was attacked by a wild wolf while in the woods getting tree bark...August is with him and trying to sell enough cravings to save the family business;" he sighed.

"Oh no, he must be so scared," she replied.

Hyde entered the room, "Ready to go? Dinner is almost ready."

"To the dining hall we go," David smiled.

Emma remained quiet their whole way there. Today started off amazing and now, she wished that she had stayed unconscious for a while longer. She sat next to Mulan, across from her father. Hyde sat next to David. The Queen's chair was at the head of the table, closest to Emma and Hyde.

The blonde sighed, Mulan noticed, "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you should be happy. The _Queen_ will want to see you happy," Hyde teased.

Emma put on a fake smile, "I am happy."

"Emma, step over by the window for me," he replied while standing.

She nodded and followed him to the other side of the room, she looked over her shoulder before locking eyes with him, "Do you need me to do anything?"

"No, this is your relaxation time. I just wanted to check on you, you seem...quiet. What's going on with you? Are you not happy?"

Emma looked down and shrugged, "I'm happy."

"Do not lie to your General," Hyde stated.

"I have made a terrible mistake," she replied, "I have developed feelings for the Queen. I...kissed her."

"Hm, I see. I am still misunderstanding why you look upset," he chuckled, "You are not beheaded."

"She does not care for me. She loves another. I am just a child to her after all, I should have never followed my heart," she teared up, "Love hurts."

He placed his hand on her shoulder, "The sky is still blue…"

"You're right, it's not the end of time but she will never feel the way I do," she explained.

"She loves no one Emma. Why do you think she loves another?"

"I saw her kissing a knight," she scoffed.

"Who? She should not be—"

"Hyde!"

He turned his head, "Lancelot? Oh," he looked backed at Emma but she was gone, he sighed. It all made sense now. He put on a fake smile, "Hello old friend."

Lance smiled and placed his hands on Hyde's shoulders, "You look good."

"What are you doing here?"

"Graham is dead, someone had to step in. You didn't think it would be you, did you?"

"No. Unlike you, I know my place," Hyde said tightly, "The Queen has made specific arrangements—"

"So I've heard but I'm going to give her the child that's he desires. There's no need for that teen. Regina can't be serious," he chuckled, "That girl is not qualified to protect our kingdom."

"My kingdom. You are a citizen to Camelot—"

"I am a citizen to no one," Lance gently pushed him, "I am royalty."

"You are nothing. You do not serve a royal kingdom anymore. Arthur exiled you and you are here trying to win over _my _Queen with smoke and mirrors. You do not serve her and you never will," Hyde said before brushing past him.

Soon after, Black Knights rushed in with the Queen gracefully following them. Everyone stood until the Queen sat down before ordering them to sit down. She gave David a warm smile, "Hello David. How is your farm?"

"All is well, your majesty. I hope my daughter hasn't been too much of a handful for you," he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Oh absolutely not. Emma is a delight. Very determined," Regina replied before glancing at the blonde, who would not make eye contact with her.

David smiled at his daughter, "I'm so proud of you, Emma."

"Thank you papa," she replied softly.

Dinner continued with light conversation, Emma remained quiet for most of it. This bothered the Queen immensely, she stared at the teen for the majority of dinner. Now Emma was talking to Mulan, laughing ever so often at something her friend said. Regina wanted Emma's attention so she cleared her throat, "Swan," she said sternly.

Emma stopped talking immediately before standing, "Yes, your majesty."

The Queen smirked, "Pour us all another round of wine, please?"

"Of course, your majesty," Emma resisted an eye roll before pouring everyone at the table glasses of wine. Wasn't this what the maids were for?

"Perhaps this job suits you better than being a knight," Lancelot stated softly as she poured him a glass.

The blonde remained silent. She swallowed before sitting back down in her seat. Mulan gave her a reassuring smile but Emma hung her head anyway. Her friend cleared her throat, "So your majesty, when does our training begin?"

"That is not up to me. That is up to your General," Regina replied.

"All things are up to you, my Queen," Sidney said as he entered the dining hall, "Dinner without the Hand to the Queen should be considered treason."

"You weren't invited because this is a private dinner, Sidney," Hyde spoke.

"No room for a man of your small stature," Lancelot replied.

Sidney glared at the men before looking at David, "You are the only worthy knight here."

"Oh no, that would be Emma," David replied.

"She is very young with a lot of learning to do. Only you, can teach her how to be a proper knight," he replied.

"Excellent observation, Sidney. David, how would you like to teach Swan and Mulan all of the technicalities while Hyde teaches them the physicalities?"

"Excuse me, your majesty but I'd like to be involved," Lance said.

"Lancelot, you are not apart of my kingdom. You will not be responsible for my knights. Neither will Merida so Hyde, you'll have to figure something out. David, I need a response from you," The Queen replied.

The aging man mouth began to gape as he tried to comprehend everything that happened before him, he then rubbed the back of his neck. He looked his Queen and smiled softly, "I would love to, your majesty but I have a village to feed. My wife can not do it alone."

"Honorable, I suppose," she replied. David let out a sigh of relief. Sidney studied Regina while Hyde studied him, Emma noticed and accidentally locked eyes with Regina before quickly looking away. The Queen swallowed a lump that she had never felt before. She had hurt the teens feelings without meaning to and upset her more than she thought it would. She didn't need Emma's feelings to be hurt at all, this was all bad timing. Yes, she wanted her baby but she also wanted to know why the blonde had kissed her.

"My Queen, may I be excused?"

The entire table turned to face Emma. It was extremely rude to ask to leave dinner in the presence of the Queen. David frowned, "Emma, what's gotten into you?"

"I just do not feel that well, father. My head still feels fuzzy from the attack," she replied. It was a lie but a pretty good excuse.

"Hyde, walk Swan to her chambers," Regina said.

•••

Later that night Emma laid in bed staring at the bright stars that lit up the sky. Her life had changed so much since she left home. For the first time ever, Emma felt like she had a purpose, like she belonged. She was disappointed in herself for having for the Queen. She broke her own heart, it wasn't Regina's fault, she shouldn't have let her feelings get the best of her. She sat up when there was a knock at her door, it was late, who could it be?

"Swan, open this door," The Queen commanded.

Emma quickly slipped out of bed and opened the door, "My Queen…"

"Do no lock this door again," she replied as she entered the room, "We should have a talk."

Emma laid back down in bed, "There is nothing to talk about…"

"Oh so our lips did not meet?"

"Yes, they did my Queen but we do not have to speak of it—"

"Why did you do it?"

"I wanted to. I am so sorry, your majesty. It will not happen again, I will not break the law again," Emma stated.

"Soon you will be the law, you can break it. I obviously know that you wanted to," Regina walked closer to the bed, "Why did you?"

"I love you, your majesty. I have always loved you, being here and being around you just made my feelings heighten, I suppose. Sir Lancelot...he is a strong suitor for you," she sighed, "I am a fool."

"If I thought you were a fool then I would not have asked you to be my first knight. Lancelot is not my suitor. You know nothing, Swan," the Queen snapped.

"I know what I saw and I saw you doing to him what you did not do to me...kiss back," Emma said.

Regina laughed before sitting on the bed, "Is that what all of this is about, Swan? Hm? You pouting at dinner? Because you did not get a kiss back?"

"I don't pout, your majesty," she replied with a huff.

"Oh but you do. It is quite amusing," she faced Emma, "We were interrupted earlier, Swan. I...fancy you too…kissing Lancelot was unfair."

"You do not belong to me—"

"You are right but you belong to me," Regina said before kissing Emma softly.

•••

Lancelot lurked through the palace hallways looking for anyone who planned on attacking the Queen. He had refused to believe that the palace was safe for her. What did not know was that the palace was not safe...for him. Sidney came up behind him and stabbed him in the back causing Lancelot to scream out and drop to his knees. The Hand to the Queen gave a wicked smile before slitting his throat and slipping off into the dark corners of the night.


End file.
